


Forever and a Year

by braedens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Military Homecoming, Scott is still a werewolf, US Army, basically they are so in love it hurts, like lots of crying, soldier!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really wanted this fic, but I couldn't find one, so I wrote one myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Year

What’s a few days without any sleep?

  
Or, that’s what Stiles has been telling himself for the past three days, alongside copious amounts caffeine he’s not proud of ( _At least it’s not drugs_ , is what he tells Kira). Because three days ago, Scott had missed their scheduled video call. And he _never_ misses their scheduled video calls.

Though, Stiles knows what he was getting himself into. He knew all throughout high school that Scott had a plan to join to military. Before high school, Scott’s job choice was just a vacant dream, something they only talked about casually, not seriously. And then they got to high school, and suddenly Stiles was looking at US Army pamphlets, going to seminars, and even breaking his forbidden rule of exercise to be able to work out with Scott at the gym. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was proud of Scott for wanting it, but it was a great bit of information to subdue his extensive crush on his best friend. He figured if Scott was going to be gone after high school, it would be better for everyone to keep his feelings for Scott to himself, extending his friendship the most it could go without wanting to scream constantly. 

But, of course, the universe hates him, because the summer before their Senior Year, Scott had to go ahead and get himself almost killed when he confronted a pack of omegas, showing up in Stiles’ bedroom window cut up and bleeding, barley holding onto his life. Stiles can’t remember the last time he cried so much, having to try and keep his best friend from dying. 

Scott passed out before Stiles could finish bandaging his wounds, and Stiles paced his room for a good hour with tears streaming down his face before they turned to tears of joy at the gasp Scott made, waking up.  
  
“Don’t ever do that, ever.” Stiles gritted out through his tears, his hands grasping Scott’s on the bed.  
  
“What, get attacked be omegas?” he grown, obviously still recuperating.  
  
“Leave me.”  
  
The last thing Stiles expected was Scott to pull him off from where he was kneeling bedside, up onto the bed to curl around Scott’s side, half of Stiles’ body on top of his. Lips brushed necks, kissed placed softly on necks and tops of heads, hands touching lightly, as if the moment was just a dream, like they were going to wake up at any second. And when they’re lips finally met, Stiles knew at that moment that he wasn’t going to be able to hold in his feelings any longer. 

Because he couldn’t imagine a life without Scott.

But, that’s his life right now. They talked the next day, harbored feelings surfacing, and decided to start something that was long overdue. And that was one of Stiles’ happiest years. He could go to school holding Scott’s hand, admiring every beautiful part of him. They could kiss by their lockers, fingers roaming in hair on on backs. They could mumble “I love you”‘s into cheeks, necks, hands. And the whole entire Senior class reveled in the idea of what lead of to graduation. But in the back of his head, Stiles knew what graduation meant.  
  
He wasn’t surprised when Scott was still set on joining the US Army come graduation. Stiles wasn’t going to try to get him stay, because he knew how much Scott needed this. To have a strong structure, to serve, to be good. Beacon Hills had taken that away from him. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be heartbroken. It didn’t mean he couldn’t spend the entire week before Scott’s deploy for basic training trying to hold onto every inch of him, every memory. Long nights awake in Scott’s twin bed, holding on to each other, trying to remember the maps of skin. Even when Scott had dozed off, Stiles would stay awake, his fingers running over him, hoping he’d never forget the feeling.  
  
So, of course Stiles is going crazy over one missed video call. Because in the two years he’s been deployed, Scott never misses them.  
  
“He’s probably just caught up,” Lydia reassures him when Stiles is over at her apartment, cooking them dinner.  
  
Stiles can’t help but aggressive chop at the carrots, and Lydia has to take it away from him in fear of losing a finger.  
  
‘“Caught up’ is never really ‘caught up’ in the army. It means something bad.” he mumbles.  
  
Lydia ties her hair up high and starts slicing chicken. “Stiles, Scott is strong. He knows how to handle himself.”  
  
“This is the Army. Not matter how strong Scott is, he could be killed at any moment, at any time. And I wouldn’t even know.”

Even though he tries to come off lighthearted, he rarely ever voices his constant fear of what could happen to Scott on a daily basis, the stabbing feeling in the pit of his stomach he always has.  
  
Lydia must understand, because instead of scolding him, she puts down her knife and moved behind him, rubbing her hands along his arms.  
  
“Trust me, no news is good news.”

* * *

He walks back from Lydia’s apartment late that night, trying to stay as long as he can so he doesn’t have to go back to his apartment and be forced to think about Scott. It’s a short walk across the UC Poly campus, but he takes his time, enjoying the November chill and the clear night sky.  
  
Stiles got an apartment big enough for two people, in hopes for the day Scott came back, and they could live together. So far, Scott has only seen it twice, and actually slept over the one time, for his weekend before his stationing. At this point, after three years of dating, two of them being constantly apart, Stiles can make the strong assumption that Scott will be the one he’ll spend the rest of his life with, so he’s willing to wait. Even though it kills him.  
  
It’s around one in the morning when he gets back, but before he can turn the key in the lock, he notices the light seeping out from under the door. And he fucking remembers turning it off before he left for class.  
  
He swings the door open, bracing himself for an axe-wielding murderer, but instead he sees a man on his sofa, dressed in camo and dozing off, head cocked to the side.  
  
Stiles really should have given him a warning, maybe been gentler, but he figures his slamming of the door is enough of a warning before rushes to the sofa and cradles Scott’s thighs, jolting him awake only to press their lips together in a burning kiss.  
  
Scott comprehends easily, because in seconds his arms are snaking around Stiles, pulling him impossibly closer that Stiles already was, and Stiles hands run through his hair, holding onto his neck so Scott has no choice to kiss him, keep kissing him, never stop kissing him.  
  
They kiss for what feels like hours, fast and desperate, holding on tight and never letting go. They nip at lips and lick deep, trying to find more and more of each other, passion exalting from their very lips, because it’s been a year too long. A year of video calls and letters, but never the real thing, never in person.

It finally becomes too much loss of air, and Stiles can blame the only reason of their parted lips was his lightheadedness. But he refuses to move from his spot on Scott’s lap, refuses to let go from his hold on his collar.  
  
He stares intently at Scott, and notices just then the wetness of his eyes and cheeks, but it’s not until Scott’s hand moves up to brush his cheek that he’s crying, as well. And Stiles can’t help the mixed sound of what he thinks is a sob and a laugh in one.  
  
“You missed our call.” is all he can manage out.  
  
He feels Scott’s hands move around his back ,rubbing small circles, and god, he missed that. Missed just feeling Scott hold him.  
  
“I had to pack camp and go through the release process, it was out of nowhere.”  
  
“Release proccess?” Stiles blinks, and wipes a hand over his face. “But, then, that means…” he trailes off, shaking his head, he can’t believe he heard that right. But when his eyes fix back on Scott, he’s smiling so wide, he’s sure heavan is blinded.”  
  
“Our tour ended unexpectedly early. And after two years, they are giving me leave.” His hands play at the hem of Stiles’ shirt, but his eyes stay on him. “It doesn’t necesarrily mean I won’t be called back to serve, but I do get a definite term of leave.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
He asks urgently, his grip on Scott’s collar tightening, because he’s so close to having Scott, longer than two days, and he can’t let hope get to far.  
  
“A year.”  
  
And that’s enough for Stiles to surge back into a kiss, just as passionate as the first, but not as hurried. He takes his time, because the first time in what feels like forever, he _has_ time. He has a whole year to be able to kiss Scott, to hold onto his face, to tell him he loves him. To go to bed curled around him and wake up the same way. He has a whole year to have Scott, here, with him, and it’s more than he ever could ask for, or expected.

They have to stop, because Stiles can’t help the raked sobs that run through him. Scott’s fingers brush his face lightly, wiping the tears away. “What’s wrong?” he says quietly.  
  
But Stiles shakes his head, and smiles despite how he probably looks. “I’m happy. I’m so fucking happy.” he mutters.  
  
This time, when Scott leans up, it’s isn’t fast. It’s slow, unrushed, and sweet, like everything he missed about Scott.   
  
Stile’s barley registers when Scott moves them up from the couch, lips still pressed together, and guides them to the bedroom, only until the bed frame hits the back of his knees, forcing him to fall back onto the bed, but he pulls Scott with him so he’s flush on top of him, trying remember what it feels like skin to skin.  
  
The kisses get faster, deeper, and their hands are more frantic, trying to touch anywhere and everywhere they can. Stiles can’t help but squirm underneath Scott, who leaves kisses and sucks marks down his neck.  
  
Scott hesitates, lifting his head up to be eye level with Stiles, and he’s never felt so raw and vulnerable. And he smiles that easy smile that makes Stiles heart stop instantly.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
And Stiles breaks out in a grin, because no matter how many times he sees it written on the bottom of a letter, or how many times he has to hear it out of his shitty laptop speakers, nothing beats hearing it right when it slips from his lips, when it’s just them, together, in person, and it sounds like how velvet feels, rich and smooth, and perfect.  
  
Stiles bring his hands up to cup Scott’s face, the tips of his fingers scratching lightly at the slight scruff.  
  
“I love you, too. Forever.” he mumbles.  
  
“Forever.”

* * *

The spend all night awake, alternating between kissing, talking, and fucking. At one point, when it’s close to sunrise, they just lay awake holding each other, Scott pressed against Stiles’ side, an arm and a leg slung over him. Their fingers brush against each other’s skin, enjoying just being in each other’s arms without tomorrow looming over them.  
  
It might be just a year, but it’s everything if it means they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm braedens on tumblr and i write more stuff.


End file.
